What's left of us
by Gaby1316
Summary: Helena returns to Beacon Hills. But should she be trusted? Eventually Stiles/OC, Derek/OC.


**Author's note: Hey guys! So, this is just an idea I'm trying out. I don't know how the plot line in the series will go on but I have my own ideas.**

**I don't own any of the characters. Reviews are much appreciated! Hope you enjoy it xxxx**

* * *

"What do we do now?" Isaac asked out of curiosity. "Well, Stiles is right. 17 year old virgins, seems like a pattern. They found another one tonight in the woods. It can only mean one thing, human sacrifices but we don't know whether it's coming from the Alpha pack. Something is really strange here." Derek said as he paced around in his apartment.

"I don't believe this crap." A middle-aged man said as he got up from an armchair on the other side of the room. He didn't seem quite enthusiastic on this whole thing. "Oh if it isn't Uncle Peter to disagree." "Shut up Stiles, we know you're smart. But do you really think that these people are getting murdered just because they're 17 year old virgins? And more importantly, if the Alphas are killing them do you think they're really offering them as sacrifices to some kind of werewolf god to make them powerful? Seriously you guys need to get a…."

"You've got that right Peter Hale." A female voice sounded from the corner of the room as she stepped out of the darkness wearing high heels and a little black dress. "Hello Derek, long time no see." She continued as she moved closer to the center of the room, close to Derek.

"H-holy gorgeous..." Isaac muttered as he saw her mahogany hair and green eyes shining in the moonlight.

"Helena?" Derek said in realization. "I've changed haven't I? Just graduated from law school and thought I'd come back to visit with my pack." "Pack? You're a werewolf?" Another boy standing next to Stiles said. Helena scanned his features, tanned skin, messy brown hair, brown eyes, just like Deucalion said he looked like. Scott, the beta werewolf.

"An Alpha actually." "Oh Derek you never missed a thing. Yes, I am an Alpha. Yes, I came with the Alpha pack. But I only came back with them to help you." She replied quickly realizing what she would've been asked back. "I know what you're all thinking right now 'as if we'll trust her', but trust me, you're going to need me."

Scott, Isaac, Derek, Peter and Stiles exchanged glances before looking back at her.

"What? Are you going to just stare at me or are you going to listen to what I have to say?" "Speak." Scott said instantly.

"So we're really going to trust her? An Alpha? From the Alpha pack who's hunting us down?" Peter shot.

"Deucalion is not hunting all of you down. He's hunting Scott down. He's weak and yes, those sacrifices are indeed human, for some weird god he believes in to give him strength because he doesn't want to lose his power. He believes that these sacrifices are making him stronger. I honestly don't see him any stronger. Deucalion isn't just an Alpha werewolf. He's a freak who predicts the future and he wants to change it. He feels that there's someone more powerful than him, someone who will kill him and replace him, someone younger, someone who is not loyal to his pack and he thinks it's you Scott. So whatever you do, take care of yourself. Deucalion will be ready to do anything to get rid of you and he's ready to use anything as a threat." "When you say anything…" "I mean anything and everyone, anyone close to you, they need protection. He already met you Scott but you just didn't know it was him. Why do you think he locked Boyd and Erica? He thought you would go save them like you did, you idiots, and they would get you killed."

"Erica is dead now…" "No shit, Derek. I was there and I couldn't stop it." "Why didn't you show up earlier then?" Derek growled in a hushed tone. "I thought you were dead already." It could be felt in her voice, Derek wasn't just another werewolf to her, there was a sense of pain and care for the guy. When she felt all eyes on her in the room she ran out of the apartment and a few seconds later, tires were heard screeching.

"Derek…you've got some explaining to do." Scott said after a few minutes of silence.

* * *

"Derek, it's too cold! Can we leave, please?" A 14 year old girl muttered. "Don't be a puss. You're scared aren't you?" "I'm not dumbass." "Then come on, follow me." The moonlight hit the girls eyes through the tree branches. The walked for what seemed eternity until they reached a hill top.

"I'm so out of shape." "You're such a waste of a werewolf!"

"You're such a waste of best friend." "Oh, come on Helena don't get too worked up." Derek said as he pouted his lips to mock his girl best friend. "You're so annoying." She hissed. "Seriously though, why are we up here?" "We need some best friend bonding time without you annoying little boyfriend." Derek said. He knew it would annoy Helena, but it was his way of passing time.

"My boyfriend? Please Derek, you're dating a woman twice your age." "She's not twice my age and she's fuckin hot." "Whatever floats your boat."

Derek laid down under the starry sky and Helena joined without thinking. "Aren't you afraid of messing your hair up?" "Shut up idiot."

"Speaking of boyfriends and girlfriends…" "What?" "I think I love her Hel." Derek confessed to his one and only best friend.

"What?!"

* * *

**Author's note: Again, thanks for reading! Would love some reviews. If so I'll upload the next chapter :3 xxx**


End file.
